Innocence
by my.blue.fantasies
Summary: Bob blames himself for Buddy's death. But he will received the biggest shock of his life when Buddy is found to be alive.
1. Chapter 1

A present for Kuritsa99

It was late afternoon, Violet and Dash were still at school and Jack, Jack was asleep in his crib. Bob sat on the couch, he knew that he was living in Buddy's house but he has no intenions of telling his family.

If his family found out, he would have to leave and for Bob that would mean he would break his promise to Buddy. He just couldn't do that; he knows it's wrong but he does it out of his regret for his poor treatment of Buddy when he was alive.

Buddy's death still haunts him, he still sees it in his mind, he saw Buddy's demise and he hates himself for it. Bob feels that he is the reason why Buddy is gone; it was never his intention for Buddy to have died.

Gosh, the memories, Buddy landing near that jet turbine, his cries and pleads for help and the fact that the superhero couldn't do anything but watch in horror.

He misses Buddy a lot and thinks of him often, with the superhero ban almost being lifted. There are young side kicks everywhere and this isn't Bob at all with his feelings.

Going though his old fan letters and photographs, he heard a book dropped to the floor. Bob picked it up and was stunned to see old photographs and letters from Buddy. The super breathed a sign of relief because he thought that he had lost this book after the jet crashed into his family's old house. He started to look at all the letters, they used to write to each other a lot.

Looking at all the photographs, there was one photograph that stood out to him. A photograph of Buddy, there was writing on it but Bob couldn't make out what it said. Goodness how he missed Buddy.

People just don't get it; they expect Bob to just move on with no regard as to how he feels. But what has happened over the past year, was something he will never move on from, it will affect him forever.

Bob has created a travesty of the whole thing, creating a false reality where he believes that this house is great for his family. But if they knew the truth about Buddy being the original owner, they would surely leave.

It was early morning and Bob walked down the stairs, across the large loungeroom and into the kitchen. Much to his surprise when he sees Buddy getting breakfast ready.

"Morning" Buddy said, rather sweetly and softly.

Bob just stood there completely dumbfounded.

Buddy walked over to Bob, giving the older man a kiss on his cheek.

"You know, you shouldn't go to work on an empty stomach"

"Your right" said Bob, awkwardly

"I made you, your favorite, waffles" said Buddy as he brought the plate over to Bob.

"What are we doing today?" Bob asked

"Your coming with me to work" said Buddy

Suddenly Bob snapped out of it, as he stood in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. For the past few days he couldn't stop his daydreams about Buddy, he saw him everything and he felt like he was going mad.

It was late evening and Bob was tossing and turning in his bed. Every time he would lay in his bed, his dirty and guilty thoughts about Buddy would come into play. It cause him to have many sleepless nights, which only added to his stress of looking after the household.

Bob buried his face with his hands, he removed his hands and saw Buddy standing at the end of the bed.

Buddy was wearing very loose fitting clothing, which didn't leave much to the imagination. Buddy crawled onto the bed. On his hands and knees, he proceeded to move closer to Bob. The super wrapped his muscular arms around Buddy's lower back.

"I been waiting for you" Buddy said, quietly and seductively.

Bob moved his hand to the back of Buddy's neck and his other hand remained on his back, using his strength Bob brought Buddy down so that he was laying on top of Bob.

The two shared a rather passionate embrace, Buddy was running his fingers though blonde hair. As things got more heated, Buddy started to grind his hips against his lover.

Suddenly Bob heard a large bang, which brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and saw his wife standing at the bedroom door.

"Honey, how was it" said Bob

"It was great but I'm so tired" said Helen

Bob brought her over to him, Helen lay down on Bob's big, strong chest. "This house, it was meant for us" said Helen

Bob just when wide eyed, it was moments like this that made him feel guilty. But this secret and these thoughts about Buddy would go on for years.

That would be until years later and Buddy would returned.


	2. Chapter 2

The truth was out that the Parrs have been living in Buddy's house for all those years. Bob confessed and his lie had caused such a rift within his family.

But Bob did one thing that he believed was right and that was to give Buddy his house back. Buddy thanked Bob and even told him that he could come back whether he wanted.

If only Buddy could remember who Bob is and what he used to mean to him. But after his near-death incident with the jet turbine. He had suffered from severe memory loss, his memories were distorted and hard to understand.

Buddy didn't even know that he was once a super villain, a serial killer and so this made Buddy innocent in Bob's eyes. And this had a profound effect on Bob, it was something he couldn't explain.

Seeing Buddy like this, innocent and naive. It brought him all the way back. Bob remembers the day, he met Syndrome and the once innocent and sweet boy he used to know was just a figment of his imagination and a part of him died on that day.

Buddy laid down on the couch, watching the view of the city from his seat. He couldn't stop thinking about Bob, this man was the only one to show him any kindness, everyone else was so distant from him.

There was a knock at the door and Buddy came rushing over, he looked though the keyhole and saw Bob, he opened the door and allowed Bob to come in.

Buddy was embarrassed by his appearance, he was wearing grey pants and a black singlet and his hair was messy.

Buddy tried to fix his hair, he hated that he looked like this. He had developed a bit of a crush on Bob and always wanted to look good in front of him.

"You don't have to fix your hair or worry about how your dressed, you will never be anything but beautiful in my eyes" said Bob

Buddy's cheeks when a bright red, beautiful? No one has ever called him that before.

"Do you mean that?" Buddy asked.

"Yes Buddy, I do" he said, smiling.

They than sat down on the couch, Bob took a photograph from his bag.

"See this" said Bob

He held out a photograph of him and Buddy back in the glory days.

"Is that us?" Buddy asked

"Yes, so long ago" said Bob

Buddy moved forward in his seat, he placed his hand on Bob's hand in excitement.

"Tell me about us, I want to know everything" said Buddy

"Well, you were my biggest fan" said Bob, smiling.

Bob couldn't contain the big smile that he had on his face, Buddy was just being so cute. But there were things that Bob didn't want Buddy to remember, the heartache of his rejection, his path to darkness. He wants Buddy to only remember the good times that they shared in the glory days.

"We spent time at the fan club, just you and me" said Bob

"What did we do?" Buddy asked

"We talked for hours, but we won't always at the fan club, no, you would follow me all day. You were quite the fan" said Bob with a wink.

The super bit his lip, while what he was telling Buddy was truth. There was something that was much more important he needed to tell him.

"Buddy, there's something about me that you need to know" said Bob

"Okay" said Buddy

"We used to be very close friends back than, I don't know why but I had feelings for you, it was innocent and I never thought of you like that. But I felt guilty, supers are not meant to behave like that" said Bob

"Did you ever tell me?" Buddy asked

"No, I didn't. I figured the only right thing for me to do was to avoid you, my guilt just got too much" said Bob

A tear came out of Bob's eye and Buddy used a finger to wipe it away. "This explains a lot but I don't know what to say" said Buddy

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I have just been needing to tell you this for so long" said Bob

"This is why your my hero" said Buddy as he gave a kiss on Bob's cheek.

Bob couldn't explain what it was, but there was something about Buddy, seeing him in this light did things to him. Bob was mad at Buddy for the things he did as a villain but he couldn't even remember that time. Buddy was completely unaware and therefore it made him innocent and it was that innocence that made Bob weak.

Bob had never thought off Buddy as Syndrome and he never will, he remembers Buddy as that sweet boy. Only now Bob could take his once innocent affection for Buddy to another level and that is exactly what he came here to do.

Bob brought Buddy's hand into both of his own hands. He gently caress Buddy's hand, rubbing his knuckles, Buddy almost melted. No one had ever really expressed this kind of affection towards him.

That touch though, it was so familiar to Buddy, it was as if Bob had expressed this affection before.

"Do you remember?" Bob asked

Buddy signed, "I wish I could but I can't" said Buddy

Buddy hung his head down in shame, Bob placed a index finger underneath Buddy's chin, lifting his head up.

"Hey, it's okay" said Bob.

Things when quiet between the two, Bob took a moment to stare into Buddy's bright blue eyes. Buddy has such soulful eyes, if one dared to dive in deep enough, they wouldn't want to come back out. And he looked ever so more beautiful by candle light.

Bob leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Buddy's lips. As Bob removed his lips, Buddy brought his fingers up to his mouth, he touch his own lips as if he had just received his first kiss.

"Yeah you are comfortable with me?" Bob asked

"Yes" said Buddy, faintly

Bob leaned forward again, bringing Buddy in for yet another kiss. But this time, it was more passionate. The younger man was taken by surprise, what was this man doing? Buddy soon fell into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Bob to push his tongue in further. Buddy leaned back into the sofa, Buddy was enjoying this, he has the biggest crush on the superhero. But things soon got confusing when Bob rested his weight on him and Buddy could feel Bob's hard on. Buddy got uncomfortable and even a little scare, he pulled out of the kiss.

Bob knew that Buddy was in a vulnerable state and he didn't want to force this on him. But yet Bob couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. He had been thinking about Buddy for so long, he needed more than anything to be inside Buddy. He was so close but he just needed to hear Buddy say yes.

"It's my first time" said Buddy

"Your a virgin?" Bob exclaimed

Bob knew that this wasn't Buddy's first time, but his memory problems were so severe that he has lost that sense of being. The feeling of wanting to be wanted, adored and loved.

Bob wanted this night to be special and if Buddy truly believed that he was still a virgin, he wasn't going to tell him any differently. In fact Bob felt that this would make the experience wonderful for the both of them, but more so Buddy.

"You can trust me, but I won't force you if you don't want too" said Bob

"No I… I want to do this with you, I really like you" said Buddy

Bob smiled at him, in a way, Buddy was acting a lot like that love stuck fan that he used to know.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel safe around you" said Buddy, smiling.

"I can't wait but if at anytime, you don't like it, I'll stop" said Bob

"You are such a sweetheart" said Buddy

"Before things go any further, I need to show you just how I feel" said Bob

Bob began to remove Buddy's clothes, revealing a chubby body with thick thighs, hips and a soft tummy. Bob than lifted Buddy's legs up and placed them on his shoulders. He brought his hands up to Buddy's feet and massaged them, planting a kiss on his right foot before moving both of his hands down. Bob started to massage his body, tenderly caressing the virgin's hips, thighs and stomach. Buddy moaned softly at the feeling of Bob's strong yet soft touch.

Bob was almost melting at that look of innocence in Buddy's eyes. They were ready now, Bob than picked Buddy up, as if they had just gotten married and walked towards the bedroom.

Upon reaching the bedroom, Bob placed Buddy on the bed and proceeded to removed his own clothes. Buddy watched on with mild amusement, as Bob took of the last article of clothing. Buddy's jaw dropped and he when wide eyed at the sight of Bob's manhood, but he started to feel uneasy.

"You okay" Bob asked

"I'm very nervous, what if I do something wrong" said Buddy

"You'll be fine, I'll guide you" said Bob as he lay next to Buddy.

Buddy wrapped his arms around Bob's neck, "your so good to me" he whispered.

Buddy's heart was beating so fast, he was so nervous about his first time. He was about to give his virginity away and he was glad that Bob would be the one to take it, if he had to give himself away to anyone, it would be this man who has shown him so much kindness.

Buddy began to played with Bob's cock, gently rubbing it. He blushed and giggled at Bob, twisting and twirling the head of his dick in a circle. He than moved down Bob's body as he reached Bob's dick. Buddy began to swirl his tongue around the head of Bob's dick. He did this for sometime until he began bobbing his head back and forth, Bob started to pant, Buddy really knew how to give a good blowjob.

"Your doing so well, Buddy" said Bob

Soon, Bob started to thrust into his mouth, causing Buddy to gagged on the dick. Buddy finally removed his mouth, Bob's dick was all lube up, throbbing and ready.

Bob brought him over a little closer. "You ready?" Bob asked

"Yes" said Buddy in a happy tone.

Buddy than positioned himself, the tip of Bob's dick pressed against his entrance. With one hand Bob grab hold of Buddy's thigh and with the other, he held onto his member. He slowly pushed Buddy down onto his dick, helping him to bottom out on it. Buddy was so tight as Bob could feel his hole sketching over him slowly.

Once Buddy finally bottomed out, Bob let out a large grunt at the feeling of Buddy's ass swallowing him whole.

Buddy took a moment to get comfortable as Bob placed his hands on Buddy's thighs. He looked up at Buddy with affection in his eyes and Buddy looked at him with all the trust in his eyes.

Buddy began to run his hands all over Bob's chest and muscles, Bob's muscles are such a weakness for Buddy. The younger man than placed his hands on Bob's hands, as he began to rock gently. Buddy could feel his insides move around as to make room for Bob's plump member. The feeling was wonderful for both as Buddy could feel Bob's dick massage his tight wet walls and the feeling of Buddy's inner walls massaging Bob's shaft.

The feeling of losing his virginity was absolutely amazing, for the first time in Buddy's life, he felt so loved and wanted. But it was also that feeling of discovering a new side to himself, something that only Bob could help him discover.

Buddy got into rider position as he stood on his feet and placed both hands on Bob's stomach. He started to bounce on Bob's dick, loving how deep Bob was inside of him.

After some time, Buddy could feel his legs get exhausted and that was than that he begged Bob to take over. Kneeling back down and readjusting himself to the dick.

"Make me yours" Buddy begged.

After listening to Buddy's adorable begging, Bob than gave in. He grabbed Buddy's ass cheeks and began to thrust up into him.

Bob was caught off guard by the sound of Buddy's whimpers, they sounded so soft and sweet. They were both close now as Bob continuously slammed into him, Buddy was moaning very loudly as he could feel his release approaching.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum" Buddy moaned

Buddy couldn't hold back anymore and finally had, what he believed was his very first sexual release. Bob thrusted once more and Buddy felt himself being filled with Bob's white, hot liquid.

But things won't over yet as Buddy felt strong hands on his shoulders before being pushed down onto the bed. Bob than moved on top of Buddy, he placed Buddy's legs up on his shoulders, giving him easier access to Buddy's now very opened and sketched hole.

It didn't hurt or cause Buddy much discomfort now, allowing him to focus more on the adoration that Bob was giving him.

Bob than pushed his hips forward, Buddy groaned underneath him at the feeling of his sweet spot being hit over and over again. Bob was taken back by just how beautiful Buddy looked in this moment, he just looks so innocent and happy, just like that young boy he used to know. Bob only wished that Buddy would remember the glory days, that he would remember how hopeful he used to be.

The bed started to creak as Bob increase the speeds of his thrusts, making it even more intense. Buddy started to stoke his own dick, before finally releasing his load off onto the sheets. Bob was reaching his climax.

"Oh Buddy, I'm going to cum" Bob moaned

"Come inside me" Buddy moaned

Buddy begged and begged to be filled again, until Bob finally came, releasing stream after stream into Buddy. Though Bob already had his release, he continued to thrust into him, forcing the cum to go back inside Buddy.

Bob finally pulled out and laid next to him, Buddy rested his head on Bob's chest and Bob brought him closer. There was silence between the two, Buddy was feeling sore but the good kind of sore, he was filled with Bob's juices and his heart was racing.

"You are so beautiful" said Bob, as he ran his fingers though Buddy's hair.

"So, innocent" said Bob

"Innocent?" Buddy exclaimed

"Yes, even now, that's what I have always loved about you" said Bob, smiling.

"Thank you" said Buddy

"For what?" Bob asked

"For tonight, I wouldn't off known you felt the same way. The way you kissed me and held me. No one has ever really done that for me. I'm happy I gave my virginity to you" said Buddy as he relaxed into Bob's chest.

"I meant every word I said to you, every thing I did. I hope your first time was special" said Bob

Bob than brought a hand to Buddy's face, caressing his cheek. He was working up the courage to tell Buddy how he really feels, he took a deep breath before saying something that he thought he would never say to Buddy.

"I love you, Buddy Pine" he said

"Really?" Buddy said, softly

"Yes I really do" said Bob, happily.

"I love you too, Bob Parr" said Buddy

They shared one last kiss before getting ready to fall asleep, Buddy ended up falling asleep first. Bob was still awake, He looked down at Buddy, he smiled at how peaceful and innocent Buddy looked.

"Just like yesterday" Bob thought


	3. Chapter 3

Buddy had reached a point in his life, where he felt at absolute bliss, he had a loving partner, he wasn't so lonely anymore.

There was a familiar feeling, each time, they were together. The times they held hands, the longing looks and the kisses. Just the overall feeling, it's as if Buddy is remembering.

He just knows that he is starting to remember, Bob knows this too but Bob insists that the only way, he can help Buddy to remember is to allow themselves to express their feelings for each other, physically.

Bob didn't feel that they rushed into having sex, he has known Buddy for so long. He has seen Buddy at his best and his worse. While everyone else was terrified of Buddy, Bob wasn't. He knows who Buddy really is.

Helping Buddy to remember in this way, is beautiful for the both of them. However Bob had this fear that Buddy would soon remember the truth, the hurt he felt when Bob rejected him and his path to darkness.

Bob knows that Buddy is going to remember all of that, one day. But he figures that their relationship has soften Buddy's heart and that when Buddy does discover the truth, he will understand why Bob was hesitant on telling him.

Today, Bob wanted to take Buddy somewhere special. He decided to take Buddy for a drive in the Incredibille. While some people will think that it was just a car, it's so much more than that. This car was where, Bob had shared a lot of memories with Buddy.

He hopes that this trip will bring back any memories that Buddy may have. Bob knows that somewhere, deep down Buddy remembers.

Bob drove them for what seemed like hours, Bob wanted to go somewhere, far away from everyone and everything.

They reached a hill, the view was very scenic overlooking the sea and they were the only ones there, it's perfect.

Pulling over for a stop, Bob leaned back in his seat. Meanwhile Buddy got out of his seat, he jumped onto Bob's lap. Staring deeply into the older man's eyes, he leaned in closer and gave Bob a kiss.

"What was that for?" Bob asked

"I don't know, it just felt right" said Buddy, smiling.

Buddy than looked around the car, he did this for quite some time and Bob was wondering if Buddy was remembering something.

"Is something coming back to you?" Bob asked

"I have been in here before, yes you used to take me for a few rides. It was awhile ago, wasn't it?" Buddy asked

"Years ago Buddy" said Bob

"This car used to recognize me by voice, it was the only way I could come in" said Buddy

"That's correct, we used to go for rides quite a lot. We would sing, we would laugh, it was a lot of fun" said Bob

"Wow, if only I could remember" said Buddy as he let out a sigh

"Is there anything else your remembering?" Bob asked

"No, that's all I can remember before I go blank, I'm sorry" said Buddy

"Don't be sorry, it's okay. One day at a time, at least you remember this" said Bob

Buddy than wrapped his arms around Bob's neck and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Buddy than pull away, smiling as he did.

"I feel like, you brought me out here for more than just the view" said Buddy as he gave Bob a wink.

Buddy than got off his lap, he proceeded to crawl to the backseat. Buddy brought his hands to the top button of his shirt, he than averted his gaze to Bob.

There was that look of innocence in Buddy's eyes that never fails to make Bob melt, each time. It was so genuine and real.

Buddy slowly unbutton his shirt, he did this in a teasing manner. He enjoys teasing Bob, it's just so amusing to him. His shirt slowly sided off him, falling onto the floor. Buddy than unzip his pants, pulling them off as well as his underwear.

He sat there completely naked, a cheeky yet shy grin appeared on his face. Just waiting for Bob to come over and adore him, once again.

Bob proceeded to the backseat, he picked Buddy up and placed him on his lap. He then made out with the younger man, as they were doing this, Bob ran his fingers though Buddy's hair.

Catching their breath as they broke the kiss. Buddy than briskly removed Bob's shirt, before removing his pants too, which he threw to the floor.

Buddy ran his hands all over Bob's hard chest, pitching and sucking Bob's nipples. Buddy than leaned back into the seat cushion, he placed his feet on Bob's stomach before slowly moving his feet up to his chest.

Bob took a moment to take in the full sight of his lover, he couldn't believe how beautiful Buddy is. Even if others thought differently, it didn't matter. He knows that Buddy will always be beautiful, regardless of what he has done.

Before going any further, Bob wanted to try something that he had been thinking about for awhile now.

Bob gently grabbed hold of Buddy's feet, he brought them down to his waist. Bob smiled as he leaned down and kissed Buddy.

"I love you" Buddy whispered

"I love you too" said Bob

Bob than gave Buddy a gentle kiss on the cheek, before moving onto Buddy's neck where he proceeded to leave a hickey. He gently sucked on Buddy's neck, which cause Buddy to bite his own finger at the intense feeling.

Bob continued to gently suck and bite Buddy's neck, he did this in a gentle manner, he didn't want to hurt Buddy. Once he finished there, he than proceeded to leave more bites and kisses. Bob couldn't helped himself, he enjoyed doing this.

Listening to all of Buddy's little moans and reactions. As he continued to covered Buddy in hickeys from his neck down to his stomach. He paused just to gaze at Buddy, he smiled with satisfaction at the many red love bites that covered Buddy.

In a way doing this, was very important to Bob, he had lost Buddy a long time ago and this was his way of showing that Buddy is his. Bob decided to leave more hickeys on Buddy's soft hips, he couldn't help himself, Buddy just had an amazing body.

"My Buddy" said Bob

Buddy blushed, he loved when Bob would call him, his. Just than Buddy lifted up, turning around as he got on his hands and knees.

Buddy wanted little to no pep, he wanted it raw. While Bob did enjoy being rough from time to time, while he did find Buddy's kinky side a turn on. He didn't really want to hurt Buddy but his lover wouldn't take no for an answer.

Using his spit as lube, Bob proceeded to slowly enter Buddy, feeling the younger man's insides moved about to make room for his member. He continued to slide his dick in, completely filling Buddy up.

Once Bob finally bottomed out, he paused for a moment, he loved these moments where they were just still in this situation. Bob leaned down and just as he was doing this, Buddy turned his head, allowing Bob to kiss him.

Bob than lifted himself up, he placed his big hands on Buddy's hips. He started thrusting slowly and firmly into Buddy's ass.

"Your nice and tight" said Bob

Buddy moaned underneath him as he begged Bob to pick up the pace, Bob did just as he was told, he wanted to make sure that Buddy was always pleased. Bob started thrusting into him, harder and faster, causing the car to rock.

Buddy than started to take over as he started to ride Bob, grinding his hips as he moved himself forward and back on Bob's dick, their thighs slapping together. Bob couldn't help but spank Buddy's soft ass as he was doing this, he loved the way, Buddy would ride him.

As Buddy continued to ride him, Bob started thrusting into him again, moving in perfect rhythm with each other. Buddy bit his lips at the sensation he was feeling, he than turn around and Bob leaned down to kiss him.

As Bob than started pushing his member deeper and deeper into Buddy's tight warm hole, he could feel his release coming closer so he slowed his pace way down.

Buddy than felt Bob rest his entire weight on him as Bob leaned down on Buddy's back. Bob than placed his hand on Buddy's hand, intertwining their fingers together.

Bob started sucking on Buddy's neck as he slowly thrusted into him, Buddy couldn't hold back and came all over the seat. Bob than pulled out, Buddy turned around, just as Bob had his release. Buddy than proceeded to clean Bob up by sucking the cum of his dick.

However, they were not done yet, they had done a position that Buddy enjoys and now it was Bob's turn. After all that, Bob wanted to do something that would be slow and intense and he also wanted to see Buddy's face too.

As Buddy turned around and laid on his back, Bob grabbed him by wrapping his arms around Buddy's back, he picked Buddy up and placed him on his dick.

Buddy was taken by surprise by this but he loved the position because he was face to face with Bob, only mere inches away from his lips.

Bob brought a hand to Buddy's face, gently caressing his cheek, Buddy did the same to Bob and they both blushed at each other.

Buddy started rocking on Bob's dick, as they made out, which made the experience very sweet and overly sentimental.

Bob started thrusting up into him, Buddy had to break the kiss just to catch his breath. Bob was buried deep inside him, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Buddy started to dig his nails into Bob's back as a way to deal with the intense feeling, he dig his nails so deep that he left various scratches all over Bob's back.

"Ahh… Bob, this feels so good" Buddy moaned

"I know baby" said Bob

They both felt their orgasms approaching fast, as Bob continue to thrust into him. Buddy finally release his load, Bob gave one last strong thrust which he held until he finally came.

Buddy than got of his dick, as he did, Bob laid down on his back. Buddy joined him as he laid down next to Bob.

Through they have had sex already, each time still felt as special as the first. Buddy stared deeply into Bob's eyes, as he cupped Bob's face and started kissing his cheeks, Bob loved when Buddy would do this.

Bob than cupped Buddy's face and kissed him, passionately. As they broke the kiss, Bob wrapped his arms around Buddy, bringing him closer.

Buddy's head was just below Bob's chin, his hair tickling Bob's nose, Buddy gently ran his hand all over Bob's hard muscles.

"I must ask Bob, if you claim that you know so much about me than why can't you just tell me?" Buddy asked

"Because there are things that I would prefer for you to remember on your own" said Bob

"Did something bad happened between us, is that it?" Buddy asked

"Buddy, nothing bad ever happened between us, we just when though a time where we were apart" said Bob

"Well I love you and trust you completely, I may not remember everything but I know that you would never hurt me" said Buddy

"I love you too, so very much" said Bob

"You have been nothing but sweet to me" said Buddy

Bob gave him a gentle smile as he kissed Buddy's forehead, he traced his finger down Buddy's face.

"Your so beautiful" said Bob

They decided to stay for a bit longer as they watched the sunset. Meanwhile Bob was thinking about what Buddy had just asked him. A part of Bob just wanted to tell Buddy everything but he was terrified. What if Buddy goes back to being a villain, Bob wouldn't be able to live with himself, knowing that he has lost his sweet Buddy again.

Buddy's innocence meant everything to Bob, the part of Buddy he has always been in love with.


End file.
